Bad Habits
by J. Bisous
Summary: Valérie Duprée has finally returned to the WWE after a long absence and is hell bent on stirring up a storm. Whether it's by finally chasing the guy she likes or redeeming the Diva's Division she's sure to start something. CM Punk/OC
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Hi there! Okay, this is my first time doing this so go easy on me. I'm actually not quite sure where this is going but hopefully it's somewhere good. Let me know what you think and what not!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the OC's.

* * *

><p>Coming from a wealthy and well of family situated in the loveliest part of Quebec, Valérie was always expected to follow in the footsteps of her older brother, Charlie. Those footsteps would lead her down the path of being an international business woman. Which of course she wasn't overly keen on. Valérie, much like her brother before he conformed, wanted to be an athlete. Or to be more exact, she wanted to be a wrestler. Though the very thought of the baby in the family taking hits and getting injured wasn't thought of lightly.<p>

Luckily, Valérie had always been a little rebellious. The rebellious act all started when she was fifteen years old and unintentionally went against the laws of nature by being the tallest in her class, standing at 5'10. After a few defiant acts and budding romance with rebellion Valérie went against her parents and began sneaking out for mixed martial arts classes and kick boxing lessons. On top of that she had gymnastics, which she had participated in since the age of seven with the stamp of approval from her parents.

Three years and a few bruises down the line Valérie had become the one of the best at what she did. That is, she became the best at fighting as well as concealing the truth from her parents. After finishing high school at seventeen she declared to her parents that she was moving in with her brother and his girlfriend. Who just happen to live in the United States of America, home of the World Wrestling Federation. They let her go, knowing that she'd be fine under the watchful eye of her brother.

One year later, in 2002 Valérie was discovered for her kick-ass talent and was hired by Ring of Honor. During those few months in Ring of Honor she befriended two lovely gentlemen by the name of Scott Colton and Phil Brooks, or better known by their in ring names Colt Cabana and CM Punk. The three of them became inseparable over the period of time Valérie spent at Ring of Honor.

In a few months' time she was already a household name. Everybody was talking about the high flying, ass-kicking, mix martial artist that was only eighteen.

Naturally, talent like that doesn't go unnoticed. Valérie's natural ability in the ring had interested an important person. That person was Vincent Kennedy McMahon - chairman of the WWF, now WWE. He wanted to make her dreams come true and hire her. Of course, this meant saying goodbye to her new friends but they understood, this was what she was made to do. In a matter of weeks she was out of Ring Of Honor and training in Florida Championship Wrestling.

By September of 2002 Valérie had mastered the art of professional wrestling and was set to debut in the WWE.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey! Second chapter, woo! I'm personally quite fond of this one – I think it's quite cute but then again that's my thoughts which may not always be the right thing. Again, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Forsake Not The Dream<strong>

* * *

><p><em>June 5 2002<em>

"I swear, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met in my entire life Valérie. You've got a chance to make it big time and you want to pass it up so you can stay with us. Seriously, Val, screw us!" Phil said, throwing his arms up in the air, setting himself up for an unintentional joke.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Phil. You have so much sexual tension with both of us it's insane. I say let's get it over with an-" Scott was interrupted by Phil's hand colliding with the back of his head.

Valérie smiled at the boys as they continued bantering. This was one of the many reasons she didn't want to leave. She wouldn't get to see them or smile at them; she would have to just hear their voices from a stupid little phone. A voice couldn't hug you or pull a face or slap you in the arm. No, a voice was just noise.

As Scott and Valérie laughed amongst themselves, Phil ran a hand through his red-black hair and looked at her. She had no idea what she was doing, after all she was only eighteen and unlike some other people her age she actually looked young. Her big brown eyes and cheeky grin being the two giveaways.

The first time they met, he didn't know what to say to her. She was walking around backstage and happened to collide into him. She kept apologizing and apologizing while he laughed at her red face. He didn't mean to laugh; in fact he was rather taken by her. Scott ended up saying hello and she replied with a 'good thanks!' He just stood there smiling like a fool while Scott began to laugh again and eventually started a conversation with her.

"Guys I would love to stay but I have to see more important people than two of my best friends!" Scott said getting up and swerving away from the arms that were attempting to pull him back down.

Valérie watched Scott exit and sighed. She looked down at her feet and back up at Phil "I don't think I can do it. I don't think that I can be on the road for majority of my adult life. I mean, the idea of leaving everything behind scares the shit out of me."

Phil watched as she mimicked him by running a hand through her hair "I don't want you to leave" He cleared his throat "But you have to. This is everything you've ever wanted and you can't just say 'forget it' - No, you got to do this Val."

He didn't want her to leave! Those mere words escaping his lips kick started Valérie's heart. She liked Phil. Correction, she liked Phil a lot. Sure, he wasn't the typical knight in shining armor - in fact he was far from it with his sarcastic, in-your-face personality but to Valérie he was amazing.

"Why don't want me to leave?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly. He shook his head smiling back at her.

He liked her a lot.

The thought of her meeting someone else and then being with them enraged him but he wouldn't say a thing. He would get over her and move on even if it sounds unlikely now. Even though it would kill him to see her go, he wouldn't say a thing. If he told her how he felt she would do everything in her power to stay. She would give it all up for him and he was fully aware of that. He wouldn't and couldn't do that to her, even if she did feel the same way.

"I promise that at the right time, I'll tell you why I don't want you to go" He smiled wearily "But for now, let's get your stuff packed."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's been a horribly long time since I posted, I've been having a creative block. I honestly couldn't think of what to do in this chapter or how to even continue this story but ta-da! Here it is, probably not that great but I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Call Me Hopeless, Not Romantic<strong>

* * *

><p>May 29 2010<p>

"Well hello there badly!" Valérie said jumping out of her seat to greet her newly shaved friend.

"Shut up Val, you're insults ca- what are you doing?" Phil exclaimed as the brunette's hand started to extend towards his head.

Valérie grinned widely "I thought if I rubbed your head I'd get good luck for my match tonight. What, no laugh? Just going to stand there and stare at me?"

"That was not funny. Pretty stupid actually. Anyways, what are you doing on Smackdown?"

"I believe Christian and I are tagging tonight! So I'll be sticking around to see you looking ridiculous in that little mask of yours. I know what you're thinking" Valérie grinned childishly.

"What?"

"Shut up Valérie."

"You're exactly right! Good for you."

"You're so bald; I could read your mind."

Valérie began to laugh at her own attempt at a joke while Phil smiled at her childish sense of humour. He wished she would be serious for a just a bit, he had news for her - well, not really news but rather he wanted her approval of something.

"Val, would you calm down for a second?"

Valérie took a deep breath and smiled at Phil, her grey eyes glistening with tears of laughter. She was twenty-six but could pass for five sometimes.

"I need to uh, ask you about something but you've got to be serious and answer properly. Right?" Phil's face was serious, he needed an answer to this question. He needed her answer to this question.

"Okay but walk with me to the vending machine and tell me?" Valérie smiled sweetly as Phil nodded.

"Well, as you know - I've been single for some time now and I honestly can't believe it's me so long to realise this..." He paused, looking and partially not expecting to see her paying attention. His hazel eyes were met with big grey ones.

_Hole_-_ley_ _shit_. Valérie had waited for him to say something like this for eight long years. He was noticing her as more than just a best-friend! Finally! After eight years of imagining what it would be like to wake up to him in the morning, it was _finally_ going to happen. Valérie was freaking out. On the inside. She had dated Randy Orton when she first joined and they were together up until mid-2005. Then in December of 2006 Adam told her he liked her and they dated up until 2009. Eight years' worth of failed relationships have led up to her getting what she always wanted. Phillip Jack Brooks. The one person who managed to unknowingly and unintentionally cause her to end her amazing relationships with even more amazing guys. But that was okay. Because they knew she was in love with him. They all laugh about it now since they're all friends. They also said, in the nicest, most caring way possible that he wouldn't see her as anything more than a friend but as of now that was clearly proven wrong.

"I, uh, I like Beth! And I'm going to tell her but I just wanted to know what you think" Phil smiled broadly at the shocked brunette.

Valérie wanted to throw something at someone. She wanted to rip Beth to shreds at that very moment. She even wanted to yell at Phil. She was so angry. He was going to tell Beth he liked her, the hell with that, she was finally going to tell him how she felt. This was more than act of rage. She paused and looked down at her feet, the rage inside her at the very tip of her tongue.

"I think that's a good idea. Um, you two... You two would be... nice together" Valérie smiled weakly at Phil. "I mean, you don't want to spend the rest of your life contemplating whether you should or shouldn't tell her. You know? That's like... a sad sad life to be living. I approve."

Phil smiled brightly at his friend "I'm glad you approve."

He jumped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling at her "Your approval means so much to me."

Valérie stared into his eyes, finding nothing. She smiled at him.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe it Michelle. I thought he was going to say 'do you want to go out' or 'I like you' but he didn't. He just said that my approval is important to him." Valérie sighed.<p>

"You're going to have to get over him sooner or later Val. I can't keep having this same conversation with you. Every time you build your hopes up only to get crushed and then you come to me or Eve or Gail. We always tell you the same thing! And It never gets through to you!" The blonde looked at her friend sympathetically.

Valérie laughed lightly.

"He is so much more different than any guy that's been in my life, you know?" Michelle nodded "He's always supported me or been there to help me make the right decisions and we always have the greatest time together. In the most non-selfish way, It's like he was made for me. It's like we were made for each other ...But, I guess I'll never be able to tell him that. I'll never be able to tell him why he makes me weak at the knees or how when he smiles, my heart stops or when or how much I love him."

She sighed "And what sucks the most is that he's going to be with her while I'm just the best-friend, watching the man that I love with someone else."

Valérie bit her lip, looking down rather than at Michelle "I just wish that he would realise that the girl he belongs with is right here and has been here the whole time."


End file.
